Return
by Silver84
Summary: Focuses mainly on Logan and Rogue, but it is not a romance. Rogue feels Magnito in her head after he gave her power. She knows that he is up to something, and goes to somebody she knows will listen. What will they do to rid the world of evil...again?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize.  
  
Rogue slunk quietly down the empty halls of the school. Shadows stirred in the corners, making her jump as she caught the movement out of the corner of her eyes. Her bare feet made no noise on the cold tile floors, but she breathed loudly, destroying any secrecy she had. Rogue shivered, knowing she should have worn slippers, but there had been no time. She knew she needed to see somebody who would understand. Rogue started toward the professor's room, but as she walked, she realized that she was getting farther and farther from his side of the mansion, and closer and closer to Logan's. Logan would help her. She knew that, but ever since he had impaled her with his claws that night, Rogue preferred to speak with him in the morning. She finally stopped in front of his door, and pushed it open carefully, knowing that it would be unlocked. Logan never bothered to lock his door, in case he needed to get out quickly. Rogue slid over to his bed and picked up a pillow that had fallen to the ground, hoping she could use it as a shield if Logan attacked. She looked at the man sleeping peacefully on the bed. The covers were tucked under his arms, and his mouth was slightly open. His breathing was steady and gentle, and his eyes moved quickly behind his eyelids. He seemed to be dreaming about something, but Rogue could tell by his relaxed posture that it was not bad. Rogue placed one hand gently on Logan's shoulder and pressed against it lightly.  
"Logan." She whispered to no answer "Logan? It's Rogue. I need to talk to you." She asked a little louder. Logan still didn't respond. "You know, I don't think that your senses are really all that good." Logan rolled over in answer, and finally, Rogue called to him in her normal voice. Hearing his name finally, Logan opened his eyes slowly, fighting the urge to release his claws until he saw who it was. The room was dark, but he could see two white streaks standing out against the darkness. Logan reached over and switched on the light on the nightstand and sat up.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, voice still rough with sleep.  
"I can feel him in my head." Rogue answered. Seeing Logan's confused look she continued. "Magnito. I can feel him, just like I can still sometimes feel you. He's up to something." She explained, and in a smaller voice that Logan had to strain to hear, she said "I'm scared." Rogue began to shiver, realizing just how cold it was in Logan's room. She looked around and noticed that the single window was open just enough to let the fresh, cold air in. She knew that Logan was more comfortable free, and by allowing scents from the outside it, the room was more bearable for him.  
Logan's face softened and filled with concern "Rogue, you're shivering." He stated, taking the blanket off from himself and handing it to her. "Stay here for the night. I'll protect you. Lie down." He commanded gently.  
"Logan, I can't." She tossed the blanket back to him.  
"Not like that, Rogue." Logan answered, embarrassed that Rogue thought that he was interested in her in more than he would be a sister or daughter.  
"What if I touch you during the night?" She asked, realizing that she really would feel better if there was someone else in the room with her. Especially one like Logan, who would defend her to the death.  
"You wrap up in the blanket, and I'll wrap up in the sheet. We'll be fine." He handed her back the blanket. "Take this." Rogue shook her head. "Then you'll be cold." Logan smiled. "Do you remember? I lived in Canada. It was a lot colder than this." Rogue sat down carefully on the bed and Logan wrapped the blanket tightly around her. He gathered the sheet around himself, more for protection than warmth. Rogue lay down slowly, and Logan slid over to the edge of his bed and pressed himself against the wall, trying to give Rogue as much room as he could. Rogue curled up against him, making the bed shake with her violent shivers. Logan rested one arm over her, and pushed his pillows under her head. Rogue turned out the light and leaned her head against Logan, pushing his face deeply into the mattress.  
"Are you comfortable?" Rogue asked.  
"Yes." He lied, knowing that he could be uncomfortable for one night if Rogue was okay. He knew that from the position of his hand, and the huddled position he was curled in, he would be sore in the morning.  
"Rogue?" He started as he released his claws, smiling at the sound they made in the night. "Nobody will try to hurt you as long as I am here." He brought the claws back in, feeling Rogue relax.  
"Logan?" Rogue asked sleepily. "What will people say if they find us like this?"  
"They know that I think of you like my sister, and they know that if I were to touch you, I would have my life sucked out of me. Let them talk." Rogue's breathing steadied as she fell asleep, but Logan stayed awake much longer, to think about what to do about Magnito.  
  
Well, that's it for now. I'll be posting another chapter soon (I hope) Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
